When a magnetic layer is formed using a sputtering method, uniaxial magnetic anisotropy is applied in order to align a magnetization direction of the magnetic layer. As a method of applying the uniaxial magnetic anisotropy to the magnetic layer, for example, a film forming method using a magnetic field has been generally used, in which a permanent magnet is fixed on a peripheral portion of a substrate, and a magnetic field whose direction is aligned to one direction parallel to a substrate surface is applied, thereby forming a magnetic layer by sputtering.
However, when a non-magnetic layer included in a multilayer film is formed, a magnetic field does not need to be applied. Since a plasma shape varies in a film formed by sputtering due to an influence of an external magnetic field, a film thickness distribution is deteriorated, if a magnetic field is applied to a substrate by a magnet when the magnetic field does not need to be applied.
As a technique associated with the film forming method using the magnetic field, a magnetic film forming apparatus in which two permanent magnets are fixed around a substrate, auxiliary magnets are fixed on both ends of the permanent magnets, and a magnetic field is applied to the substrate in a constant direction has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been suggested a substrate processing apparatus in which a rotation mechanism of a magnet and a rotation mechanism of a substrate holder are independently provided, and a mechanism is provided to rotate by aligning a direction of a substrate and a direction of a magnetic field within a predetermined angle by means of a detecting unit of a magnetic field direction and a detecting unit of a substrate direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, a magnetic film forming apparatus has been suggested, in which an easy-axis imparting magnetic field generating device which, when a film is formed, applies a magnetic field to a peripheral portion of a substrate surface in a specific direction and imparts an easily magnetized property only in the specific direction is provided, and a rotation mechanism rotates the easy-axis imparting magnetic field generating device integrally with the substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-207270    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-53956    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-43159